This invention relates to the field of dispensers and more particularly related to pill dispensers having a plurality of compartments for the convenient storage of various types of pills for use by an individual. With the increased use over recent years of vitamin as well as therapeutic pills it has become desirable to have a pill storage device which may be conveniently used by an individual as a dispenser of pills. Typically, the individual will be using several different vitamin or therapeutic pills, requiring a multi-compartment device that is easy to use at home or to take on a trip. An essential requisite of a pill dispenser is the ability for trouble free dispensing of the pills as well as the convenient refilling of the compartments. Furthermore, it is desirable that the container be as airtight as possible in order to preserve the freshness of the pills located in the compartments as much as possible.